Yoga Lesson
by Totashi Akiyama
Summary: Luffy is stressed and tensed. He is going to follow 'Private Yoga lessons'. Can the yoga teacher, Nami, make him unstressed? And what will she do to make that happen? LuNa M-rated in later chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Yoga classes.

Rated T (Rated M later in the later chapter

LuNa

Oda owns One piece

Enjoy!

It was a normal day today. It was sunny and breezy. A guy with raven-hair, walked down the street with a note in his hand with an address of a yoga school. He pressed down his hat forcefully, so his straw hat wouldn't blow away. He looked at the piece of paper and looked at the address poll so he could find the correct one. He was lost. He read it again and looked around him, to find the right address. There were buildings around him, but he still couldn't find the right address

"God... Where the hell is that yoga school..."

"Um excuse me..." said a voice behind him. He turned his head towards the voice. "If you're looking for the yoga classes, the building is right behind you." The stranger said. Luffy turned around and the stranger was right. It was behind him.

"Ah! There it is!" He smiled. He glanced back at the stranger. "Thank you." The stranger smiled back at him and began to walk off. Luffy looked at the small sheet of paper again and then looking back at the building once more. He had remembered why he came here.

_Flash back._

_~Ring~ ~Ring~ ~Ring~_

"_Alright class! Next week is the exams! Make sure you study for it." said the homeroom teacher. She had long raven coloured hair. She also had her sunglasses up on her forehead and she had light blue eyes._

_She straightened her paper work but then she saw her student being very tense. He was still writing, even though the class had ended. He ran his hands thought his hair and he was showing he was frustration. She placed her papers back down on her table and slowly approached her student._

"_Luffy-san. Class had ended you need to go now." The teacher said smoothly. But he ignored it. He was too much into his own work. The teacher sighed. "I know it's stressful, but you need to take a break, once in awhile." She tried to comfort him._

"_But I can't focus, Mr. Robin!" he said in a loud tone. Showing he was under stress and he was frustrated._

_ deeply thought of something briefly in her head. Then her face lit up as an idea popped up into head. She took a pen and a small scrap piece of paper from her pocket and began to write on it. Luffy looked over the sheet of paper too see what it was on. After she done, she slid over to Luffy. Luffy picked up the small scrap paper and saw an address. He looked puzzled._

"_It a yoga school where I go do my yoga at. It helps me relax. You go their too. And I'll arrange a private lesson with you. If you don't mind." She said briefly. Luffy's eyes widened._

"_Alright, I will! Thanks, !" he smiled in glee. He stood back up and with his book in his hands and puts on his shoulder backpack on. He bowed slightly forward towards her teacher, which made her giggle softly._

"_Now, you don't have to be so formal. I'm always happy to help a student." She smiled at Luffy. Luffy smiled back. "Now, hurry and get to class now."_

"_Oh! Crap! My other classes." Luffy finally realizing it and he ran out of the classroom. "Thank you, Ms. Robin!" He said off into the distance. Ms. Robin smiled and head back to her desk and into her paper work._

Back to reality

Luffy slid back the scrap piece of paper into his pocket and began walking in. He pushed the door open and he was in the Lobby. The scenery was quite nice. There were comfortable chairs in the lobby for customers to wait and a big flat screen T.V on the wall. The wall paint was a nice warm colour and beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Luffy walked forward up to the front desk in the lobby, and saw an employee working on the computer. She was young to be exact. Almost Luffy's age. She had long baby-blue pony tail and dark brown eyes.

"Um Hey." Luffy said trying to catch her attention. She turned her head towards Luffy.

"Hey! Welcome to our Yoga classes. What can I do for you?" She asked politely.

"Well I'm here for my private lessons. I was sent by Ms. Robin." Luffy said.

"Oh! So you're the one Ms. Robin was telling me about. Come follow me." She stood up and began to walk to the down to the hall way and Luffy followed her from behind.

"So can you tell me your name?" She asked him.

"My name is Luffy." He replied.

"I'm Vivi."

Luffy looked around as he followed Vivi. "So, where are we going?" He asked her.

"The private lesson's room is the very end of the hall way and to your right is your class." She turned back, and began to walk back to the lobby. Luffy continued walking down the hall way. Once he got to the end of the hall way, he slid open the door then he could feel his jaw drop. He saw a young female about his age. She had long orange hair and she was doing yoga position. She had on short shorts and a neck holding top. The room was empty but had a nice large window that covered the entire side of that wall. He gulped and slowly stepped on in.

"Um, hello?"

The orange-haired girl paused. She slowly stood back up and took a deep breath in and out and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow... That's some pretty nice moves you know..." He commented. The girl giggled joyfully.

"Thanks. So are you the one that Ms. Robin told you to come." She asked. Luffy replied with a nod.

"Well then! My name is Nami." She smiled and offered her hand to shake.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy softly shook her hand.

"Time to get started. Did you bring your own Yoga outfit?" She asked him. Luffy cocked his eye brow in confusion. You needed an outfit? Nami only smiled slightly at him.

"Well, since it is your first time here. I'm gonna let you off. Well, the only thing you could do is take off your shirt." Nami said.

Luffy gulped and nodded slowly. He walked over to the side of the room and began to take off his t-shirt . Nami eyes slightly widened from his body built. It was very well toned. Luffy soon turned around walking over to a mat that was closest to him.

"You work out?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I only do it when I have free time."

"And I'm guess you have lots of free time." She slightly smiled. Luffy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you can say that. But my body is tensed up and I need to study for an exam. I'm stressed out, and I can't focus." said Luffy.

"Well, I can help with you with that. First we gotta warm up. Sit down and spread your legs apart." she instructed. Luffy did what Nami had told him. "Now stretch out your arms forward and slowly more forward." Luffy slowly leaned forward and he began to feel his muscle getting stretched in his lower back.

"Here, let me help you out." Nami came behind him and rested her legs on top of Luffy's.

"O-Oi. What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry. I'm making sure you don't move your legs when I do this." She pressed her hands forward and slowly began to push forward.

"Ow! Ow! OW! This freaking hurts!" Luffy clenched his teeth and his eyes tightly shut. Nami giggled. She knew the reason why.

"Do you stretch before working out?" She asked. Luffy shook his head quickly. "Well, there's your reason why it hurt so much." She said. She continued to push forward.

"Take a deep breath in and out." She said calmly. Luffy took a deep breath in then exhaled out. Soon Nami stopped pushing and Luffy's back slowly straightened. Luffy sighed in relief... But felt... Soothing... His back felt more comfortable a bit. Nami raised her legs off of Luffy's legs and got back up on her feet.

"Well! You feel better now?" she asked. Luffy stood up and gave her a big smile.

"Hell ya! Man, My back feels great!" Luffy stretched his body once more.

Nami smiled back. "Great! So next time if you working out, you gotta stretch your body up to be a bit looser." she explained. Luffy nodded.

They both now started their private yoga class. They soon tried different types of positions. Luffy tried his best to mimic Nami. But he kept on stumbling over, making Nami laugh.

Later that day. Nami was getting down on her last position on yoga and Luffy was still struggling.

"ARG! This is difficult!" Luffy complained for the thirteenth time. Nami didn't loose her focus as her eye lids were still shut and she continued her movement slowly and gracefully. She peeked through her eyes and saw Luffy stumbling or not balance on the position. She decided to help him. She stopped and walked towards Luffy who was still on the ground.

"Maybe... You not ready for those..." She bit her thumbnail. Luffy slightly frowned. He sat back up and turned around towards Nami. Nami began to think on what to do.

"Well, I can say is your need to stretch out your body more. Your muscles are still too tense. Here lay down on your stomach." Luffy did what Nami told him to do. Nami head over to her bags and grabbed a bottle of messaging oil.

"So what are you gonna do?" Luffy said as he rested his head on his arms.

"A massage." she replied. Luffy's eyebrows rose. She sat down next to Luffy and poured a hand full of oil and she rubbed it against both of her hands. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to squeeze and rub. Luffy closed his eyes and slowly relaxed. Then she used her thumbs and she made a circular motion and pressed down into him.

"Man, this feels nice. I thought you were just a yoga instructor." Luffy commented.

Nami smiled weakly. "I worked into a massaging parlour, but I got sick and tired of rubbing fat, obnoxious, old men's back. There's this one time a guy who was seems to hsve a fish bowl over his head and he was fat, thinking he was the king of all things. Not to mention he's butt ugly." Luffy burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! Man, I can imagine him already." Luffy smirked. Nami smiled along with him. She continued to run his shoulders then slowly. She began doing small chops on Luffy's back. And then began to rub once more.

"Well, I'm lucky that I have a yoga teacher like you." he grinned.

"Haha! Alright just relax now. Just like me do the work."

"Nah! I like talk to you." said Luffy.

Nami smiled. "Well then, since you like to talk to me, why don't you tell me about yourself." Nami said, trying to start the conversation.

Luffy only chuckled softly. "There's not much to talk about my self. I'm just a kid in highschool and right now. I'm trying my best to study for my exam."

"Ah... Exam is a pain in the ass." She said.

"You can say that again." Luffy went back to resting his head on his arms.

Nami poured more oil onto her hands and began to rub more on Luffy's back.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Luffy turned his head towards Nami.

"Go for it." Nami not losing her focus on the massage.

"Why do you need oil?"

"It just helps loosen the muscle." she replied, Luffy letting out an "Oooo" sound. A few more minutes pasted.

"Alright! Massage is done and time to go." Nami got back up and she stretched her legs out for sitting down for too long. "You're all good now?" She asked Luffy.

Luffy got up and was full of energy. His body felt so relaxed and it felt really nice. "Oh man! This is great. I feel SO much better!" He grinned at Nami.

Nami smiled in delight. "No problem!"

The day was ending and it was closing time for the yoga classes. The sky was now orange and the city wasn't so busy now. The employees were already leaving.

Nami got to her bags and began to pack up and Luffy too. Luffy worn his t-shirt again and he worn his back pack.

"Alright, I'll be leaving now, Nami." Luffy said as he walked towards the exit.

"Hold on! Can you wait for me, please?"

Luffy blinked. "Sure why not." Luffy stood against the wall waiting for Nami to fully pack up. She fixed her hair using her scrunch to tie up into a pony tail. She took out a white sweater from her bag and worn it. She picked up her bag and then began to carry it on her shoulder.

"Let's go."

"Yeah." said Luffy. They both exited the room and head outside. They left the building and they now were outside. They both stood there. There was awkward silence between them.

"What are you waiting for?" Luffy asked Nami.

"I'm waiting for my sister to pick me up. What are you doing here?" asked Nami, turning the question around towards Luffy.

"Well I can stay here, and wait until your sister could pick you up… And plus you could be in danger." he smirked. Nami chuckled softly

"I can handle myself, Luffy. Plus..." Nami took out a stungun from her pocket. "... I can use this." Nami smirked at Luffy. Luffy gulped and slowly took a step back, making Nami laugh harder.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, I won't use it on you. But you can leave though. I can handle myself." she said in a confident tone.

Luffy looked at her carefully. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you later then, huh?"

"Yeah, we will."

"Alright, later." Luffy gave her a wave of good-bye as he walked off on home.

"Later!"

Luffy began to walk down street and on the way home. His entire body felt much better. He was definitely gonna look forward for the next class in yoga. His hands where behind his head and he looked up into the orange sky.

"Man, never knew yoga was this good. Let's hope this helps me in my studies as well..."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three day's now, since Luffy had taken his Private yoga lesson by his young female instructor named Nami and he also gained a new friend from it. Luffy felt more eased and he could focus on things he needed to do. His body loosened as well. Luffy was in his homeroom class, and his teacher Ms. Robin was doing her lesson. It was a long period of time but Luffy managed to get him self through the day. Thanks to his yoga training he was more eased and he could concentrate.

Later that day.

The school day had ended and the students began to leave the class room. Ms. Robin observed Luffy and she saw the difference with him now.

"Luffy-san." Robin called. Luffy turned around towards his teacher with excitement on his face. "How's the private yoga lessons?" She asked.

"Great!" Luffy responded immediately. "Nami is so cool! Yoga does help!" He said with a big grin. Ms. Robin chuckled.

"Glad to hear it. Do you think you can pass the exam this week?"

"Hell ya! I can ace it!" He said with a cocky tone. "I can focus more and not to mention my body feels nice!"

"Alright. Well, you better study. You know it doesn't mean you can ace the test if your body is in good shape." She stated. Luffy nodded. "Right now, it's the end of the school day, Luffy-san. You should get going."

Luffy nodded with a smile. He dashed out of the class room and outside of the school. There he saw his group of friends there, waiting for Luffy.

"Oi! Luffy! Over here!" Luffy's friends waved his arms in the air, trying to catch his attention. Luffy walked towards them.

"Yo, guys! What's up?"

"Eh, nothing much. I'm heading to the gym. Ussop and Sanji are going too. You wanna come along?" Said the green-haired student. He had a wooden sword, that he always carried around with him.

"Anyone else coming with us?" Luffy asked. Zoro shook his head.

"Just us three." Ussop budded in the conversation. "But you can come with us if you want." Ussop added.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Are we going right now?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, were going right now." said the blonde haired student with the curly eye brow.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" Luffy said with a hyperactive tone. The four began to walk together and off they go to the gym. It was a long walk to be exact. Ussop was telling a story along the way and Zoro and Sanji fought as well. Luffy just watched the three, then had his hand behind his head and looked up into the sky. He smiled with glee. 'I wonder what Nami is up to.' He thought.

15 minutes past and the four of them finally made it to the gym. They all went inside and headed to the changing room immediately. They got changed into something loose and hurried back on in to begin their excising. Pumping iron, push ups, bench presses, all the usually stuff for the four. After a while the four were on their treadmills and were jogging on a stable speed. All of them had sweat all over their bodies. Then soon they called it a day and all four of them sat down on a bench. Luffy was dripping sweat from his face and was breathing heavily.

"Zoro, do you have a bottled water?" Luffy asked. Zoro looked inside his bag and tossed him a spare bottle. "Thanks!" Luffy unscrewed his lid of the bottle and began to drink from it. Then suddenly his cell phone rang. Luffy took out his cell phone and checked who was calling. He flipped opened his cell phone and pressed it against his ears.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"**~giggles~ It's me, Nami."**

Luffy eyes widen for the sudden surprise. "Nami? How did you get my cell phone number?" He exclaimed. Soon his friends overheard him and perked up.

"**You sure have a short memory span. You gave me your number two day's ago, remember?"**

Luffy felt his jaw drop and he felt stupid. "Oh... I guess I did..."

The three friends soon got curious on 'who's this 'Nami? His girlfriend? Ussop looked at Luffy suspiciously. "Yo, do you guys know who Nami is?" He asked Zoro and Sanji. Both of them shook their heads. Then the three looked back at Luffy.

"**So, Luffy. You wanna come do some more private yoga lessons. So far we're having a slow day."**

"Oh, hell yeah! What time should I come?" asked Luffy.

"**Could you come now? It's pretty boring by my self here."**

Luffy grinned. "Yeah No problem I'll come right now." Luffy added.

"**Alright, I'll make sure I'll tell Vivi to let you in."**

Luffy stood up and Zoro, Sanji, and Ussop watching him closely. "'Kay! I'm at the gym right now with my friends." said Luffy.

"**Did you stretch? Like I told you before."** Luffy's face looked a bit uneasy and he was a bit nervous.

"Ummm... No..."

Luffy could hear Nami groan. "**Luffy! What did I tell you before?"** Luffy quickly pulled his cell phone away from his now hurt ear and pressed it back to his ear.

"I'm sorry! I just forgot!"

"**Well, just be sure to get here. Alright, I have to go now. My boss might come and check up on me. See ya! ~Click~"** Luffy closed his cellphone and slid in back into his pocket. Then he saw his three friends staring at him with suspicious looks.

"Why do you guys look at me like that?" He questioned them.

"Who's Nami?" Zoro, Ussop and Sanji said in Unison.

"Oh! She my personal yoga instructor." He said bluntly. Ussop and Sanji's jaw dropped to the ground, but Zoro kept his cool. The two couldn't believe what they just have heard. "And I'm heading of to there right now, as a matter of fact." He added. He picked up his school bag and his other stuff with him and left the gym, "Later!" also leaving his three friends behind.

They looked at each other with disbelief. "Since when did Luffy go to Yoga classes?" Ussop exclaimed.

Sanji was jealous on how Luffy could get his own personal female yoga teacher. He began to imagine it. She was a beautiful girl and then what would they do together in his head. He balled his hand into a fist. "That... Shitty bastard..."

Zoro stood there leaning against a wall with his hand in his pocket.

"We gotta go see what he's up to! He could be easily forcing on to his own teacher." Sanji added. But Zoro and Ussop sweat dropped

"You're overacting..." They both commented.

"But Sanji's right. We don't know what Luffy is up to." said Ussop.

"Maybe he actually goes to yoga classes? Have ever thought about that?" Zoro grunted.

Ussop thought for a few moments then nodding slowly. "I guess you could be right on that..."

"Psh! When does the marimo start being right?"

"Oi! Swirly, I can easily kick your ass. So I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"You wanna see about that?" Sanji's forehead pressed against Zoro's with an angry glare in his eyes. They were shooting daggers with their glare. Then it went into a full fledged fight between the two and ending up Ussop gotten beaten the most, since he got caught in the middle of it.

Later that day.

Luffy made it to the yoga school and entered in. Then he felt the cool air inside of the yoga school. The lobby was pretty empty like Nami had said over the phone. He saw Vivi at the front desk using her computer.

"Hey, Vivi. Is Nami here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is in her own studio, like always." replied Vivi and not looking away from the computer. Luffy head in down all the way of the hallway and then slide open the door and saw Nami crossed legged and meditating. Luffy slowly entered the studio and slowly closed the door. He walked on his toes and walked over to side of the studio and took off his bag and placed it down on the ground, also taking of his shirt.

"Welcome, Luffy." She said suddenly. She slowly stood up and walked toward him. She gave him a friendly hug. Luffy hugged her back. They both let go after a few moments and both headed into the middle of the studio and sat down crossed legged.

"Are you ready for your next lesson?" She asked. Luffy nodded.

"Alright then." They both started with there regular routine with basic stretching. "Yosh, Now were gonna do some partner stretching."

Luffy cocked his eyebrow. "Partner stretching?" He asked.

"Here, let me show you. Lay down on your back." said Nami. Luffy sat down and slowly laid his back on the ground. "Now lift your leg as high as you can." Luffy lift his legs till he could no longer go up but it was high. His knee was bent and the muscle around it wouldn't allow stretch out any further.

Nami placed her foot on Luffy's other ankle and grabbed Luffy's other ankle. Then she gently pushed forward causing the muscle around his leg to stretch. Luffy clenched his teeth and pain could be seen on his face. Nami smirked and decided to push forward. She applied more pressure and then Luffy yelled out in pain.

"What the hell?" His eyes were squinting. Nami laughed and let go of Luffy ankle.

"~giggles~ I'm sorry. Now for the other leg." Luffy's eyes shot open.

"Oh, hell no!" Luffy tried to get back up but was pushed down by Nami.

"Don't worry~ I'll make sure this won't hurt one bit..." She said smoothly. Luffy gulped and braced him self for the worst. She slightly pushed his leg forward and his muscle began to loosen. But it was painful for Luffy. Luffy's eyelids were shut and his teeth clenched once more.

"Oh, come on Luffy, it doesn't hurt that much." She commented.

"Easy for you to say!" Nami giggled once more. She stepped in to push against his leg.

"Almost done- AH!" She tripped over Luffy's foot and landed on top of Luffy. And Luffy let out a loud grunt when she landing on him. She lifted her head forward and saw how close their faces are. They both were looking into each others eyes and both of their cheeks were slightly reddish. But then they both snapped out of it.

"I'm so sorry!" Nami quickly got off of Luffy. Then she helped Luffy up.

"I-It's alright... I didn't mind..." said Luffy. Nami soon narrowed her eyes at him.

"And what that's suppose to mean?" She said slightly angry. Luffy looked confused.

"What? I didn't mind you falling, since it was an accident." Luffy explained.

"Yeah, maybe because you "didn't" mind my breast pressing on you, huh? You pervert."

"What?" asked Luffy not believing on what he had just heard. He heard Nami snickering. She then burst out of laughter. Luffy looked confused again.

Nami continued to laugh. "I'm just joking with you!" Nami slapped Luffy on the back as she continued to laugh.

It was Luffy's turn to narrow his eyes at Nami. Then Nami noticed it. Her laughter disappeared. "That wasn't cool you know..." He said in a low serious tone and he turned his back around.

"Hey, Luffy come on, it was just a joke, I didn't mean it..." She frowned. She came up closer to check up on Luffy.

"Luffy... I-"

"I gotcha!" Luffy turned his head towards Nami while he stuck his tongue out and pulled down his bottom eyelid and he began to laugh. "Payback!" Nami clicked her tongue

"That wasn't funny you know..."

"Hey, you did it to me!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Well, it was your fault for tripping me!" Nami yelled.

"No, you just tripped over my foot." Luffy replied.

Later that day...

It was getting late and the sun was going down. The sky was barely lit by the sunset. Nami and Luffy were lying down on the centre of the studio with their hands tucked under their head.

"Well... What now?" Luffy asked out of the blue. Nami shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe it's time to go since it pretty late now. Luckily I have the key to lock the building." said Nami, "Hurry up and get changed."

Luffy nodded and he head towards his bag and packed his stuff into it and then brought it over to his shoulders.

"Hey, Nami you're gonna wait for your sister again?" Luffy asked her.

She shook her head. "I brought my own car here. You want me to drop you off at your house?" She asked.

"No, it's okay. My house isn't far from here anyways." said Luffy.

Nami smiled "Suit your self." Nami stood next to the sliding doors.

"I'm gonna leave early now. I'll see you another time. Alright?" Luffy added.

Nami nodded. "Yeah sure." she said. Luffy opened the sliding doors and turned his head around towards Nami.

"Later."

"Wait. Did you forget about the hug?" Nami smirked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that." He quickly turned around and hugged Nami. Then she hugged back. "Now later!" Luffy and Nami let go.

"See ya." said Nami.

Luffy began leaving the studio and the building. Luffy walked home looking back up into the sky and hands in his pockets. "Nami sure is a good friend..." He murmured to himself.

But however...

"So Luffy does have a relationship with the Nami girl."

"SEE, I TOLD YOU GUYS!"

"You dumbass. What if it was a friendly hug?"

"Well, what if it wasn't you shitty marimo?"

"Forget it! Next time I'm not coming with you guys."


	3. Chapter 3

It was late now. The sky was now dark and the moon was out. Luffy was stuck in his room, studying for the exams. He felt more relaxed than ever and no stress on his back. Thanks to his personal yoga instructor. He was writing down notes like there was no tomorrow, looking over stuff and he was doing well, but then his cell phone went off. He paused on his studying and checked his phone. It showed a text message.

"_Nami here! Just want to let you know, Tomorrow's, there is not gonna be a Lesson, it's a bit different. I see you then!"_

Luffy smiled in glee. He was curious on what is gonna happen. He placed down his phone and carried on studying...

The next day.

It was almost the end of the school day. Luffy was in his last period class with . was doing her usual lesson. The bell soon rang indicating it was the end of the day. Luffy got up from his seat and picked up his shoulder back pack and brought it over his shoulders and picked up his books.

"Luffy-san, may I please speak to you." asked politely.

"Uhh, Yeah sure!" Luffy walked over next to her desk. "What's up?" He smiled.

giggled softly. "I have been noticing you are improving in your studies. Is the Yoga program helping you?" She smiled. Luffy grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah! Nami is a great yoga instructor! And not to mention we're also friends now." Luffy scratching the back of his head while laughing.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, I want to let you know there's a sauna room." said

Luffy's face lit up. "Amazing! I never knew that!" Luffy ecstatic. "Man, it would be sooo cool if Nami and I were in there together." He smiled at his teacher.

"But wouldn't that mean you'll see Nami half naked?" Ms. Robin added causing Luffy to freeze up.

"Eh?" he said confusedly.

"Well, you can't go into a sauna with your clothes on. You have to wear a towel. Usually for girls, we wear it to cover our body." Luffy's cheeks began to warm up. He began to imagine him and Nami in the sauna together.

"W-Wait! But isn't there like two separate sauna's?" He quickly asked. giggled once more.

"There are 3; one for the ladies; one for the men and the last one is mixed." Luffy sighed in relief. slightly smiled at Luffy's reactions.

"Well, I'm still glad your marks are improving." She smiled sweetly. Luffy grinned

"Yeah. No problem!"

"Well, it's time to go now. Hurry on out." she said. Luffy nodded and left the classroom and began heading out of the school. He tucked both of his hands behind his head and started to think what Nami had planned for him but either way he was excited to meet her again. He made it to the exit door and opened it and there he saw his friends - Zoro, Sanji, and Ussop - outside.

"Yo! What's up!" Luffy asked, waving his arm at them.

Ussop turned around and saw Luffy. "Yo!" Ussop waved back.

Luffy quickly walked up to the rest and joined in the group. "So guys, what's up!" He grinned. Sanji only gave a dirty look at Luffy while Zoro face palmed at Sanji. "What?" he looked confused.

"O-Oh nothing!" Ussop quickly said. Luffy looked at the rest of the guys but then shrugged his shoulder. "So what are you gonna do today?" Ussop asked Luffy. Luffy turned his head to Ussop.

"Going to the yoga class." Luffy shifted his eyes to Sanji and saw him grit his teeth. "What's with Sanji?" He asked.

"Oh, forget about him. He just has a dildo up his ass." Zoro commented.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Sanji pounced at Zoro and began to attack. Both Luffy and Ussop sweat dropped then they both left the scene.

"So, you want me to drop you off at that Yoga school?" Ussop asked Luffy.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" He grinned.

They both headed to the parking lot. Ussop brought out his keys and unlocked his car with his little remote. Luffy and Ussop both opened the car door and got inside. They then closed once inside. After that, they fastened their seat belts. Ussop slid the car keys into the ignition and turned it to turn on the car. After that Ussop set the car on drive and then he drove out of the parking lot.

"So, where's that yoga school?" Ussop asked.

"It's on Little Garden." Luffy replied. Ussop nodded and began to drive to Little Garden. Luffy turned on the radio and music was playing. Luffy sat back and relaxed as the music was on.

"So, Ussop you want to join the yoga school?" He asked.

"Ah nah, why wait my time doing painful position and then staying at home playing some video games?" Ussop smirked, but he still had his eye on the road.

"Come on... It ain't all that bad, trust me!"

"The last time I trusted you, I ended up doing some community service! FOR 60 HOURS!" Ussop exclaimed, making Luffy burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA. I remembered that!" Luffy continued to laugh. "But still! It's just yoga! I helped me relax and made my grades go up!" He explained.

"I don't care if your grad- Wait! YOUR GRADES WENT UP?" Luffy only gave him a grin and nodded. Ussop was speechless. After moments later, Luffy cell phone rang. Luffy grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"**Hey, it's Nami!" **

Luffy began to smile. "Hey, Nami." Ussop instantly perked up. "What's up?"

"**Nothing... Just bored here at the yoga studios."**

"So, what's the secret you told me last night?" he smirked.

She giggled over the cell phone. "**Not tell you yet, idiot. I show you when you come." **

Luffy pout "Fine..."

"**So when are you coming?"**

"I'm coming right now." He smiled.

"**Great! Hey, if you have any friends that need a yoga class. Bring them over, because we've recently notice we have slow days every day." **

Luffy face lit up. "Yeah! I have one friend who wants to join!" He grinned.

"OI! LUFFY!" Ussop shouted.

"**Really? Great! I'll introduce him to Kaya."**

"Nice! I'm sure he will like her." Luffy smirked at Ussop.

"**Nice! Well, I got to get off the phone. I see you soon!" **

"'Kay, later!" Luffy hung up his cell phone and slid it in his pocket. He turned his head to Ussop and saw Ussop with an angry expression.

"Relax! It will be all fine." said Luffy with a grin.

"I swear, if this will kill me, I will hunt you for ever!" Ussop shouted, making Luffy chuckle.

After 10 more minutes.

Ussop and Luffy made it to the yoga studio. Ussop parked his car at the parking lot which was right besides the building. They both unbuckled their seats belts and got out of the car, leaving their bags inside the car. They both walked towards the yoga studio's entrance. Luffy headed in along with Ussop. Luffy took a deep breath once inside and feel the cool air conditioning inside the building. Ussop looked around in the lobby. It had sculptures everywhere. The room was nice and bright.

"Hey, Vivi!" Luffy waved at the girl at the front desk.

"Hey, Luffy! Who's your friend?" Vivi asked him.

Luffy turned to Ussop. "This is Ussop, my friend. Nami said that Kaya would be his personal yoga instructor." He said.

"Which I did not agree on!" Ussop said, slapping Luffy on the back of his head making Luffy laugh a bit.

Vivi giggled softly. "Don't worry, Kaya is very sweet." Vivi added. "Nami is in her studio and you can leave your friend here. I'll call in Kaya." Vivi began to dial in the number on the phone.

"Well! See ya, Ussop!" Luffy grinned.

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun with that Nami girl." He pouted.

Luffy headed down the hallway. He saw Nami's silhouette through the door. He slide open the door and saw Nami in a yoga position.

"Hey, there." Luffy smiled. Luffy stepped in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Luffy. You know the drill, right? No yoga outfit, loose the shirt." Nami said still holding her position. Luffy sighed, but he took of his shirt off like he was told.

"Where's my hug?" Luffy smirked. He heard Nami giggle.

"You'll get one, don't worry." She smiled. After a few moments she paused on her yoga position and got back up on her feet. She came up to Luffy hugged him. He hugged back. Both of them had smiles on their faces. Soon they both parted from each other.

"So what's this 'thing' you told me last night." Luffy folded his arms.

"You're really curious, aren't you? We're just going to a sauna room."

Then something clicked in Luffy's mind. He remembered how his teacher told him about the sauna rooms and how he imagined what would happen in sauna rooms. "W-wait!" Luffy quickly said.

"Hmm?" Nami raised her eyebrows.

"Are there 3 sauna rooms?"

Nami cocked her brow. How did he know? "Yeah. We do. Did Ms. Robin tell you?" Luffy replied by nodding his head. She only gave a small smile. "Well, we do; One is for the men; One is for woman, and mixed ones." She said. "Here follow me, I'll bring you there." Nami opened the slide door and left the room. Luffy followed behind her. There was a stair next to her room. She went up and Luffy close behind her.

Once they got upstairs, Luffy's face lit up even more. The room was beautiful, had bright chandeliers and good scenery. The wall was painted quite nicely. There he saw three wooden doors. Luffy took it as those where the sauna rooms.

"Well, here we are." Nami said with a big smile. "Here are the sauna rooms."

"Awesome!" Luffy said ecstatically.

"Make sure you wear towel while you're in there." Nami began to walk back downstairs.

"You're not gonna come?" He asked.

"I have some stuff to do. I'll be back soon. Okay?" She smiled sweetly at him. Luffy's cheeks turned slightly warm. She looked cute that time.

"Y-Yeah..." He looked the other way in shyness. He grabbed the bath towel on the table. It was really large. He saw a changing room, one for guys and one for girls. He walked into the guys changing room. The room was empty. They also had small lockers and wall benches in the middle. He sat down on the bench in the middle and zipped down his jean pants, just leaving him with his boxers. He pulled down his boxers now leaving him nude. He grabbed his bath towel and wrapped it around his waist. The towel was down to his shins. He left the changing room. He looked at the three wooden doors and saw two signs on the men and women sauna doors reading. "Under maintenance."

Luffy huffed and headed on into the mixed sauna room. He turned the door knob and opened slightly and peeked inside. No one was inside. The room was only lit up by the chandelier and steam is coming in from the middle of the room. Luffy entered the room and closed the door behind him. He could feel the heavy air inside the room and it was slightly hot inside as well. Luffy only grinned and quickly sat on the benches along the wall. Luffy sighed out in relief.

"Ah! This room is awesome!" Luffy stretched out his body and laid down on the bench, having his hands behind his head as comfort for his head. He looked up at the ceiling then soon into space. He was going through thoughts now.

"_It does feel nice in here. It would have been better if Nami was here as well..." he thought. "Nami and I were friends for the past 4 days now. It maybe not that long, but we have good times together. -sigh- It would be nice if I could get to know her better."_Luffy shifted his body a bit to make him self comfortable.

"So… How's the new sauna room?" Luffy heard a voice. He quickly checked. He only saw Nami's silhouette standing outside the door. Luffy went back to relaxing.

"It's great. It feels nice in here.

"If it sounds so nice, I might as well join in." she said, causing Luffy to jump up off his bench.

"W-what! Are you nuts?" Luffy quickly said, making Nami giggle.

"Don't worry, I'll change when I get in there." Nami said with a teasing tone. "You don't mind do you?"

"I do! And why the hell are you stripping outside?"

"Don't worry, I'll wear the bath towel when I get into there. Plus no one is out here." Nami continued with the teasing tone. "What? Do you want me to strip inside the sauna? You pervert."

"S-Shut up! Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm coming in!~" the door slowly began to open.

"D-Don't. Don't come in just yet!"

Nami entered the room and Luffy was covering his eyes with his hands but he still peeked through his fingers. "Eh?" He dropped his hands and saw Nami in a bath robe already.

"What? You really thought that I would really be completely naked when I came in here?" she said while she sat down on the bench next to Luffy.

"Eh?"

"What? You're little disappointed? Be honest. Eh? You littler pervert." She smirked teasingly.

"I swear! I'll get you back!" Luffy said angrily. Nami chuckled softly but soon Luffy loosed the anger. They both went back to relaxing inside the saunas. Luffy turned his head to Nami who was looking up at the ceiling with a small on her face. She looked pretty that's for sure.

Nami gave out a small sigh. "Man, it feels good to be in a sauna once in awhile." She took a deep breath in and out.

"Yeah, I know." Luffy smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Luffy smiled. "Hey, Nami."

"Yeah?" Nami shifted her head to Luffy.

"How did you meet Ms. Robin in the first place?" asked Luffy starting up the conversation.

"We met when we were doing yoga together. She came into my studio and that is how we met. It is nothing special how we met."

Luffy lets out an "Oooh" sound.

"And I'm guessing you met Robin in school." Nami puts on a small smirk.

"Yep!" Luffy gave Nami a big grin. Nami chuckled.

"What do you like about yoga? So far my friend thinks it's boring." said Luffy.

"Well... I guess it would be that I enjoy to meet new people. And yoga is peaceful, in my opinion."

"So, you enjoyed me joining this yoga program?" He said with a small smile.

Nami smiled back. "Yeah, if it wasn't for Robin we would have never met." Luffy grinned back and nodded in agreement. They soon both stared down at the wooden floor. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Tell me, have you ever been alone with a girl? In a room?" Nami said out of the blue.

Luffy face turned warm. "To be honest... No. Never have been." Luffy forgot about the little talk with Ms. Robin. "I never met a girl that was close to me." Luffy added. "Have you been alone with a boy?" Luffy turned the question towards Nami.

It was Nami's turn to blush. "...Euhm... Well... A couple of times but nothing serious. I never really thought about it..." she said. "It somehow is embarrassing…"

"Why?" asked Luffy.

Nami frowned and scratched her cheek. "Because I never have been close to a boy…"

"What about me then?" asked Luffy, unconsciously going closer

"Well.. You're different. I seriously don't mind... When you're around, you make me less nervous..."

"You seriously don't...?" Luffy moved in closer unconsciously. Both of their faces were 2 inches apart. Nami could feel the warm breath on her lips from Luffy. Their eyes were locked on to each other. They both move slightly closer ever so slowly. They both slowly shut their eyes as their lips collided. Luffy slowly moved his lips. Nami's and Luffy's heart rates were rising.

Luffy brought Nami on to her back and he was on top. Their lips were still together. They both began to move their lips. A small faint moan slipped through Nami's lips. Luffy's hand began to slide into Nami bath robe, unconsciously, making Nami's eyes shot.

"W-wait!" Nami forcefully pushed Luffy away, breaking the kiss. Luffy looked worriedly at Nami. "W-We can't do this... You just my student! Nothing more! W-what the hell were you trying to do..." Tears began to build up.

"I-I was..."

"Shut up! I never knew you were like this... Guess you're just those typical guys I used to know..." She went up to the door and opened it and shut the door loudly behind her, leaving Luffy alone, frowning on what he just done.

"I'm such a fucking idiot..."

End of chapter 3...

I never really had fun writing this. It felt painful... This is my first time doing this too! Well I want to say thanks again to yasaonna-chan helping me out. But yeah. Be sure to be on a look at for chapter 4.

TOTASHI SAYING PCE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy slammed his head down yelling at himself in his head. He told himself 'Why did I do that?'. He felt like punching himself, for how stupid he was. Nami already left him after what he did to her. He probably wouldn't forgive himself. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts but it always came back to his mind. He got up from his seat and walked out of the sauna room with his head down. He entered the changing room. His clothing were still there. It seemed no one even came to the sauna's. He got changed and was out of his bath robe and into his regular clothing. He went outside of the changing room. He looked at the three doors on the left side of him, having one last glance at it, because he was not going to come back to it.

Luffy walked back downstairs. He was still pretty upset but his face didn't show his emotions. He made it to the front lobby.

"Oi! Luffy!" Ussop got up from his seat and went to Luffy.

"Yeah, Ussop?" Luffy said.

Ussop grinned out in glee. It seemed he liked the new yoga treatment. "I can't thank you enough! I got my yoga instructor's phone number. She the same age as me! She also really cute!" Ussop ecstatic. Luffy's mood instantly dropped when he heard that, and made his mind rewind to that scene in the sauna room with Nami.

"Y-Yeah... that's great Ussop!" Luffy forced a grin.

"Hahaha! Yeah, thanks!" Ussop laughed softly. "What about you and your instructor? Are you guys doing fine?"

Luffy froze again, his mind went back to the scene.

_Their lips were still together. They both began to move their lips. A small faint moan slipped through Nami's lips. Luffy's hand began to slide into Nami bath robe, unconsciously, making Nami's eyes shot open._

_"W-wait!" Nami forcefully pushed Luffy away, breaking the kiss. Luffy looked worriedly at Nami. "W-We can't do this... You are just my student! Nothing more! W-what the hell were you trying to do..." Tears began to build up._

_"I-I was..."_

_"Shut up! I never knew you were like this... Guess you're just those typical guys I used to know..."_

"Uhm... Luffy?" Ussop snapped his finger to catch his attention.

Luffy snapped out of his conscious and looked back up to Ussop.

"Are you alright, Luffy? You froze up on me." Ussop said with slight concern.

Luffy stood silent for a few moments and then looked to the other way. "Yeah... It's nothing. Just got caught up on something." Luffy lied.

Ussop stared at him. "If you say so. Well, you want a ride home?" Ussop asked. Luffy only replied with a nod. Ussop was a bit concerned about his friend... What happened to him? Ussop decided to let it go for now. They both left the Yoga Studios and into Ussop's car.

**Later that day...**

Ussop arrived at Luffy's house. Luffy was dead silent during the car ride. Luffy unbuckled his seatbelt and left Ussop's car with out saying a word. Luffy closed the car door behind him and Ussop drove off . Luffy went up to the front door of his house, brought out his house keys and unlocked the door, turning the knob and entered his house. He kicked off his shoes and threw his bag onto the couch.

Luffy went to the couch and jumped on it and he didn't feel like moving at all. He laid there, with his face into the couch pillow. He flipped himself over and now he was looking up at the ceiling with lots of things flowing into his mind. His cell phone vibrated in his jean pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and checked his text message.

It was from Zoro, and it was a voice message: "_Oi, Luffy, I just wanted to say that me and Ms. Robin are having private history lesson and it sucks ass. But when Sanji heard about it he freaked out. Hahaha, You should have seen it for yourself. But anyways our soccer game is tomorrow. Our coach just made the arrangement. Alright, talk to you later I have my private history lesson now."_

"Private lesson's, huh?" he murmured to himself. He picked up his bag and brought it up stairs with him. His two brothers weren't home, Sabo and Ace, but he didn't really notice. Luffy went into his room and tossed his bag at the closet and his jacket. He closed the door he went to his books to start studying.

**Back to Nami...**

Nami was in the car with her sister Nojiko. She was also dead silent during the ride. She had her head down and the shadow over her eyes. The sister stopped at the stop sign. Nojiko looked at her sister.

"Is everything alright, Nami?" She asked.

"Y-yeah..." She quietly said, but it was enough for Nojiko to hear her.

"Are you sure?"

Nami nodded. Nojiko sighed. The light was green and they continued to drive home. It was still the same. Dead silence. You could only hear the engine of the car and the other cars around them. Nami could still feel the "touch" that Luffy made.

"Pervert bastard..." She said under her breath. She brought out her cell phone and decided to delete Luffy off her friends list on her phone. She scrolled down with her phone until she found Luffy's name.

She pressed down at the delete button. When it showed: "Are you sure? Yes or No?" She scrolled over to 'yes' but her mind went back. A flash back. It was of all the time that she had spend with Luffy...

Her mind went back when she first met Luffy. How they bonded together. It was only 5 days they had known each other but those 5 days felt long. It was like they were meant to be best friends.

Her mind snapped back to reality. She was still looking at her cell phone, not sure on what to do. She was about to press the 'yes' but she hesitated. Instead she pressed 'No'. She typed out a text message to Luffy. Saying: "_Don't come to the Yoga studio any more."_

She pressed 'send' and sent it to Luffy. She frowned.

Back to Luffy.

Luffy's cell vibrated on his table. He quickly checked it. He saw Nami's text message... He just stared at it

The next day...

It was History, last period with Ms. Robin. Luffy did sleep well yesterday. His head was on his fore arm – acting like a pillow.

"Luffy-san, would you please mind answering who is the "God" of the land of Skypiea?" Ms. Robin asked, but she could hear Luffy's snore instead of a reply. Everyone began to giggle quietly. Ms. Robin sighed. She came up to Luffy's desk and kneed down to Luffy's level "If you answer this question I'll give some of my lunch." She whispered into his ear.

"Enel!" Luffy quickly jolted up. Everyone began to laugh at Luffy. Ms Robin only giggled. She went back to the blackboard and continued her lesson.

"_Man... I need to sleep early..." _He said to himself.

"Class, may I remind you, that the exams are going to be next week." Everyone gasped in shock. Then soon the class burst into cheers. Ms. Robin only smiled at her class.

"But be sure to study. You are lucky that you have an extra week. So don't waste it!" She also added.

Luffy grinned in glee. Another week before the exams!

"Luffy-san, Zoro-kun, Sanji-san. You can go to Soccer practice now."

"Yes!~ Thank you, Ms. Robin-Chwan!~" Sanji skipping out of the class room with heart shaped eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." said Zoro, while following Sanji behind.

"Later!" Luffy with a big grin.

The three left the classroom and head to the gym's locker room.

**10 mintues later...**

The three head out to the field next the school. The soccer team was already there, ready for the practice. The three caught up to the rest of the team and began their routine exercises. Nothing new happened. Just another soccer practice. Luffy mind was clear and was focused. By the time the drills were done they went into an actual game. Luckily Zoro and Sanji were on Luffy's team. After a few more minutes the game started. It was 6 on 6. Luffy was bench for now, but he was going to play in about 5 minutes. He thought about tomorrow on what he was going to do. He gonna have to think about it later, but right now he had to focus on soccer.

**Back over to Nami. (Nami's POV)**

I didn't have any work today since it's my day off. I was walking to the grocery store to buy some things. I tucked my hair behind my ear and sighed, still remember what happened yesterday. I tried to forget about it but still kept on haunting me. I should have knockede living shit out of him...

I was still walking to the grocery store, passing by a very large high school. I looked at the name of the school.

"Grand Line High, huh?" I said out loud to myself. Wait... Doesn't Luffy go to this school? Then I heard whistles on the field. I turned my attention to there. There, I saw Luffy... Playing soccer. He had the ball and he went through the defence like it was nothing. Then just like that he got a goal. His team was cheering for him and all gathered around Luffy, cheering for him for that goal. I smiled. He looked happy... I continuid to walk to the grocery store, with my mind a bit cleared up. I smiled to myself.

Maybe he was not bad.

**The next day.. (End of POV)**

Nami was in her studio stretching her body. The blinded were closed moving her body fluidly. She didn't have a class today. She was just in for someone that wasn't here today. During her stretching. She heard the door open. She turned around and slightly gasped. It was Luffy. He had his regular clothes on and he didn't look directly at her, with a small frown on his face.

"I told you to not-"

"Yeah, I know... I didn't came here for the lesson." Luffy cut her off. "I just came here to apologize on what happened two days ago. If you don't want me, that's fine. I wouldn't blame you." he said. He had a little package in his hand. He placed in front of him on the ground.

Nami clenched her teeth. She became irritated.

"Now, I have a soccer practice. I'll be lea-"

"IS THAT IT?" She screamed, getting Luffy's attention.

"You just came here to say sorry? What kind of guy are you!" She continued to yell. It was Luffy's turn to be irritated.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, HUH? IF I WAS A TOTAL PRICK, YOU THINK I WOULD COME BACK?" Luffy yelled back, shocking Nami. "I want to just say sorry! Plus of course, I would come back if it that girl I like!" Luffy blurted out without noticing . Nami's eyes shot open.

"The girl that you like is me?" Nami murmured to herself, but loud enough for Luffy to hear, making Luffy realise what he had just said. His face turned scarlet red.

"Y-yeah... it is you..." Luffy said with his head down, calming down. "Well I have a soccer meeting right now... I should go..." Luffy turned back around and closed the door, leaving the little bag behind.

Nami went up to the small package. She picked it up and picked up what was inside it. It was an orange with a little tie on it. There was also a note inside the small bag. It said. "I'm sorry." Nami slowly brought her hand over her mouth. She could feel tears coming in. She held them back. Nami quickly opened the door and saw Luffy walking away.

"**Wait!" She yelled.**

Luffy turned back around and saw Nami standing by the door.

"Tomorrow... Come by, alright?" She said with a small smile. Luffy's face lit up.

"Sure!" he said. Luffy left the Yoga studio and had a smile on his face.

"This day is one great day." he said to himself, looking up at the blue sky. He walked back home with a big grin on his face. The day after tomorrow is going to be soccer match. He can't wait. All he knew is that his exams are next week, and things are good between him and Nami.

**END CHAPTER 4!**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! School is killing my free time! And I want to say thank you to Yasaonna-chan! Helping me out so much! Sorry, if I update after such a long time. I'll make it up to you guys!**


End file.
